trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluffy
"Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a creature who doesn't seem like he belongs. You walk up closer and notice that it's a Trimp! Only this Trimp is purple instead of blue, obviously a result of some experiments by Druopitee. You let him know not to worry, and that you'll keep him safe. You name him Fluffy, and vow to never send him in to battle." -- Message upon acquiring Fluffy Fluffy is a special Trimp rescued by the player from Droupitee's clutches in the fifth row of Spire II, and becomes the player's pet. He is able to level up and grow stronger, helping the player in conquest of the world zones. Attributes Fluffy is different from the other Trimps in that he is purple (the rest are blue). He is also implied to be very smart, even smarter than the Scientists. There are two ways to acquire Fluffy. One is to rescue him in Spire II by beating the fifth row. The other is to have at least one level in Capable, whereby he will follow you through the Portal and stay with you from the start. Once Fluffy is acquired, a new purple box will appear in the upper-right corner of the Trimps box, to the left of the message board. Click on it to view detailed information about Fluffy. Leveling and Evolution By acquiring the perk Capable, Fluffy is able to level up and grow stronger. He does this by acquiring EXP, which is rewarded upon clearing a world zone. With the perks Cunning and Curious, the rate of EXP gain can be increased. Other factors increasing EXP gain include the world zone the player is at, Daily challenges, the Flufffocus Mastery, having a Plagued Heirloom with the Fluffy EXP modifier, and placing Knowledge Towers in Your Spire. Note that Fluffy cannot gain EXP below zone 301 (this zone can be reduced by Classy), and he stops gaining EXP once he reaches your Capable level. The formula for Fluffy's EXP gain is as below (if Cunning and Curious are locked, then their corresponding sections will be unavailable): :: Reward = a * b * c * d * e * f * g * h where * a''' = (50 + (Level * 60)) (Base EXP, increased by Curious) * '''b = (1.015 ^ (Zone - (301 - (3 * level)))) (Current Zone modifier, affected by Classy) * c''' = (1 + (0.25 * Level)) (Cunning Multiplier) * '''d = (1 + (Challenge modifier in % / 100)) (Daily Challenge modifier) * e''' = (1 + (0.25 * bonus)) (Bonus from Flufffocus Mastery) * '''f = (1 + (Staff Fluffy EXP Bonus in % / 100)) (Plagued Staff with Fluffy EXP equipped) * g''' = (1 + (0.15 * of Knowledge Towers in Your Spire)) (Bonus from Knowledge; the 0.15 can be increased with upgrades, up to 0.45) * '''h = (1 + (0.0025 * Empowerment Level)) (Bonus from Enlightened Ice, only while it is active) This is rewarded upon clearing a world zone. Other ways of earning EXP include buying Bone Portals from the Bone Trader (highest EXP gained in a single run, excluding Daily Challenge and Enlightened Ice bonus) and clearing cell 50 of Spire III+. Fluffy initially requires 1000 EXP to level up, and this increases by a factor of 4 every level. Once Fluffy reaches level 10, the player is given the option to evolve Fluffy. This causes Fluffy to lose most bonuses and reset back to level 0, but Fluffy resumes earning EXP and can gain additional attack bonuses and new bonuses upon levelling. The required EXP to level up, as well as the attack bonus increases, by a factor of 5x. The player can cancel the evolution at any time by clicking the "Abort Prestige" button in Fluffy's menu. Fluffy can evolve a maximum of 10 times (maximum being Evolution 10 Level 10). The following table shows the required EXP for Fluffy to level up: As of 4.10, the tooltip below the EXP bar will indicate how many runs (up to the current world zone) it would take for Fluffy to level up. For another opinion, check out the Fluffy calculator listed on the Calculators page. Fluff While Fluffy is able to gain EXP, the following messages may be shown (after the statement showing how much EXP he's earning per zone): *He's enjoying the grind. *He can't wait to get stronger. *He could probably use a shower. *He's growing up so fast. *His fur is looking healthy today. *He's feeling quite capable. *He still drools a bit in his sleep. *He loves a good game of fetch. *He's been practicing juggling. *He does a flip. *He's the only Trimp not scared by your campfire ghost stories. When Fluffy is at max level (Level 10), the following messages may be shown: *Fluffy's just chillin. *Fluffy can now predict the future, though he won't tell you what's going to happen. *Fluffy's looking pretty buff. *FLUFFY SMASH *Fluffy's smelling great today. *Fluffy is a model Trimp. *Fluffy can do anything. *Fluffy once killed a Snimp with a well-timed insult. *Fluffy can juggle 3 dozen scientists without breaking a sweat. *Fluffy does a barrel roll. *Fluffy's thinking about writing a book. Bonuses The bonuses the player earns once Fluffy is at a certain evolution/level is shown in Fluffy's menu, along with the attack bonus. The list of bonuses are as shown in the following tables: Evolution 0 Evolution 1 Evolution 2 Evolution 3 Evolution 4 Evolution 5 Evolution 6 Evolution 7 Evolution 8 Evolution 9 Evolution 10 With the Flufffinity Mastery, Fluffy gains one extra bonus from the next level, without the corresponding attack bonus. For example, Fluffy at Evolution 4 Level 6 would gain an extra 100% Helium bonus to all Daily Challenges. The Radon Universe is unlocked once Fluffy reaches Evolution 8 Level 10. Changes *In patch 5.0, the Radon Universe was added, requiring Fluffy to reach a high enough level to access. Perks that affect Fluffy's experience gain were also buffed. *In patch 4.11, Evolution 10 for Fluffy was added. *In patch 4.10, Evolutions 8 and 9 for Fluffy were added. *In patch 4.9, Evolutions 6 and 7 for Fluffy were added. *In patch 4.8, Evolution 5 for Fluffy was added. *In patch 4.7, Fluffy became a major part of the game, being able to gain experience and assist the player in conquering the world. Fluffy was able to level up and evolve up to Evolution 4 Level 10. *Fluffy was first added into the game in patch 4.5 in the Story, being the player's pet and had no affect on gameplay. See Also *Scruffy Category:Imps